Just Friends
by Barros.Marina
Summary: No one wants to be in the Just Friends zone. But ofcourse people never really admit their true feeling, everyone is scared of rejection. Will Demi admit her true feeling for Joe? Will the become more? Or will the always be Just Friends?
1. Chapter 1

'Madison, leave you brother alone' I screamed running towards the sound of my kids screaming at each other. 'Adam, I swear to god if you don't let go of you sister's hair you put is outside in the snow for the rest of the summer' I said with a stern face, looking at my 5 year old son, pulling his twin sister's hair. 'Grandma's on her way, get ready. I want jackets and shoe's on and bag by the door' I said loudly. I turned around starting to attempt to clean the living room, of my small two bedroom apartment hearing little footprints in the next room, running back a forth, those small things made me smile.

'Ok mom, remember no sugar, and check Adam's blood sugar before he eats and after', 'sweetie how many times have the stayed over night with me?' she said as she took their over night bags from my hands. 'I know but, you can never be too safe.' I sad bending down to give my kids a goodbye kisses and hugs. 'Maddie, be good to grandma please?' I said look at her, she give me a simple nod and I give her a big kiss on the cheek. 'Adam, no sugar', 'ok momma' I give him a kiss, and the walk away with there grandmother. I close the door behind them, now it's me time.

In the mist of all the chaos I forgot to introduce me self, the names Demi Lovato. I'm a 26 year old single mother of two beautiful children. Before you all think anything bad, the father of my children and I, are still very close. He's actually my best friend, let's just say one night I got drunk and one thing led to another. We found out I was pregnant, and he was committed 100%, but we soon found out we loved each other, but we weren't in love with each other. So right now, I am single and definitely not ready to mingle.

I walked around the house, checking if everything was in order before I was to leave. Groceries had to be done and no one was able to do them besides me. I turned the light off in the apartment, zipped up my jacket and fixed my scarf put my bag on my shoulder and snuggled into a pair of uggs and keys in my hands, I walked out the apartment, locked it and walked to the elevator down to the parking garage.

The car was nicely heated and Michael Buble was softly playing on the radio. Traffic was minimal today in New Jersey. The snow had already begun to fall, it was only mid November. I parked in the parking lot and locked the car and made my way to the store doors. Isle after isle of grabbing food, reading the label of a can I wasn't paying much attention. I turned the corner to go to the next isle but instead I hit something.

'I am so sorry, I wasn't looking' I said to the man I just rear ended. 'It's ok' he said turning around. His face, was beautiful, I was speechless. His face perfectly shaped, his hair a messy sort of neat and his glasses just capture his eyes, and I was staring like an idiot till he broke the silence. 'I'm Joe, you are?' he said extending his hand for a handshake. 'Oh I'm Demi' I said with a smile and a firm handshake. 'This might be weird since we just met and all, but can I have your number?' he said embarrassed, you could see his cheeks slightly pink. 'Sure, it's…' I said to him as he typed it in his phone.

'You have to be lying' I said to him, 'no seriously, I'm almost 30'. It was 8:30 at night; I've been on the phone with him for about 3 hours. Since the grocery store meeting we haven't stopped talking, we were getting to know each other. It was so easy to talk to him. 'Your turn, tell me something about you, that I would never guess' he said through the phone. 'Hmm' I said thinking of what I would tell him; I was on my bed staring at the white ceiling, when it came to me. 'I have to kids' I said quietly. I heard nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. 'Joe?', 'Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that'.

'Yea, Maddison is the little devil, and Adam is an angel' I said to him an hour later. I told him about my children, their father and he still didn't want to hang up. 'I so have to meet them one day' I giggled, I've been doing a lot of that since the phone conversation started. Talking to Joe was easy, I loved it and it felt like the start of a beautiful new friendship.

I had just hung up the phone on Joe, it was midnight and I had just gotten off the phone with a man I just met. The friendship gained in those hours on the phone, felt like no other friendship I had or knew. I slipped under the blankets of my bed and snuggled into a deep dreamless sleep, with nothing but a smile on my face.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
we can dance, until we die  
you and I, will be young forever_

I woke up to the sound of my ringtone blaring from my cell phone. I turned my head to the side and looked at the digital clock, it read 7:00 I groaned and picked up my phone, not bothering to look at the caller Id answered the call and said before the person on the other side of the conversation could say something 'Who ever you are you better have a really good excuse for calling me this early' I exhaled a deep breath. 'Demi? ' I knew the voice; it brought a sudden smile to my face. 'Morning Joe, how are you' I said with a hint of too much enthusiasm in my voice.

'I hate you right now' I said as I held the phone to my ear racing down to my car. 'No you don't, just shut up and meet me' Joe said back to me. I hung up the phone and put it I my pocket and I was on my way to meet Joe for coffee at 7:45 in the morning, as you could tell this defiantly was not my favorite part of the day. I parked my car in the drive way of Starbucks and walked inside. I walked up to the table Joe was sitting at and took a seat in front of him and said 'So plans for today are?'

'Seriously stop' I said with my best puppy dog pout face on. 'I can't, your just so cute upset' Joe teased pinching my cheeks. 'Shut up, I have to be at my mom's in 15 minutes' I said to him as we walked up to my car. We were on the way to pick up my kids. I told my mom I didn't tell my mom I was bringing someone with me. This was just about to get super interesting.

'Mom?' I said as opened the door to my mom's house. 'Madison, Adam?' I turned to Joe who was standing outside looking like a timid little child. 'Stop being a baby and get in here' I whispered to him and watched him walk in shyly. I turned around at the sound of little footsteps racing down the stairs. 'Mommy' I heard both of them say, I crouched down and held my arms open ready for them to run into them. 'Mommy I missed you' Adam said while hugging me. I looked at Madison waiting for her to come into my arms but she was just standing there in the middle of the hallway in awe.

'Oh that's right, hot pop star behind me' I said to my self 'Madison honey this is my friend Joe' I said to Madison as I stood back up beside Joe who was smiling sweetly at my star stuck daughter. 'Mommy it's the guy from the cd's you have' Adam said to me, I felt my cheeks flush red; I turned my head to see Joe form a smirk on his lips.

'Adam, Madison go get you bags and get ready' they scurried off and I turned to Joe, smirk still on this face. 'So you like me' 'Nice try superstar, everyone know I went for Kevin' I said walking away leaving with a wink, but with Joe's mouth wide open.

'MOMMY' Madison screamed at the top of her lungs, 'what' I said rushing into her bedroom. 'Mr. Jonas isn't staying still, I want to put the lipstick on him' I looked down to see Joe sitting in a little chair to small for him, with a feather boa around his neck and go knows what type of makeup on his face with a displeased look. I couldn't hold it in; just one look at Joe made me laugh. 'M-Madison what did you do' I said laughing and pointing at Joe. 'I'm making Joe, Josephine instead' she said with and innocent face on.

'DEMI HELP ME' Joe screamed as I closed the door rushing out of the room. I turned to see Adam sitting on the floor with a coloring book, one look at him and we both ended up in a chorus of laughter. 'Joe's in for it' Adam said. 'You have no idea honey, no idea' I said walking into the kitchen to cook dinner laughing.

'I really hate you' Joe said putting on his shoes. After we had eaten dinner Joe helped me get the kids ready for bed, it was easier then both of us expected. 'What are you talking about you love me' I said holding his jacket in my hand. 'Yea your right' he said with a smile. 'Ok, today was fun, see you tomorrow' he said as he slid on his trench coat. 'It's all up to you' I said opening the door. 'Bye Demi' 'Bye Joe' I said with a wave as he headed out the door. I closed the door behind him and turned my back to the kitchen to finish washing dishes when I heard a knock on the door.

'Um did you forget something Joe?' I said puzzled when I opened the door to see Joe standing there. 'Um yea I did' 'Ok, we-'I was cut off by his lips. The moment went by so fast at first I was asking a question next I was cradled in his arms as our lips danced together. He pulled away suddenly and looked at me, lips swollen and cheeks flushed with a confused look in his eyes.

'Did you feel anything?' he asked, 'I', I was interrupted again, only to hear him say 'what a relief me wither, I just had to try' he looked at me smiling. 'Um yea me neither' I said in a quite voice. He turned his back once again and left. I closed the door and locked it. Oh who was I kidding of course I felt something, not only did I lie to Joe, but I was also going to be stuck in the Just Friends zone. A place no on in love with there friends wants to be.

* * *

Ahhhh, a new story? What? SAY WORD?

Is anybody else as excited as me? I am very proud of my self right now. I have been working on this on for about a week. The idea came to me in a dream. I know it sounds cheesey, but it really did, and now look how great it truned out. I am really proud of this story anf the way i have it planned out. Alright, now for what everyone wants '' i am working on it, i didn't just leave it to the side, it's just that i haven't been hit with any insperation latley. I drabble here and there, but i am never full confident in it, and i don't want you guys reading garbage, and yea your welcome. By the way, this is the longest chapter i have EVER written, it's 1,982 words. Once again, uber proud of my self. Reviews make me smile.

Twitter: IHeartDjDanga

Youtube: MizzJesseSquared

*loveeee, Marina


	2. Chapter 2

"Joe, just let me fix your tie." I said playfully grabbing my best friend by his neck. "I don't want to wear a tie, these stupid things choke me'' he said pouting. "Joseph man the fuck up" I said sternly "it's your thirty-first birthday and I promised your mom I'd have you there by 6, now be quite and put your shoes on" I said putting last minute touches on his tie and collar. "I don't want to go, this is stupid I told them I don't want a party" he complained as he walked to my apartment door to put on his shoes. 'Stop complaining, you only turn thirty-one once" I said grabbing my cell phone and putting it in my purse".

It had been about a year and six months since me and Joe became friends. He's honestly become one of the most important people in my life. My kids loved him, my parents adored him, and he was simply the best, best friend I have ever had. Today was his thirty first birthday, and he just wasn't, in the mood to celebrate the fact that he was getting old. This year his parent's decided on a dinner to celebrate his birthday. His parents and my parents: along with my two kids and his brother Kevin and his wife Danielle and their four kids; Tyler, Jason, Marie and Alexander and his brother Nick and his wife Samantha and their daughter Angie and lastly Frankie and his pregnant wife Annabelle. Needless to say we were in for a packed house.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOE' screamed all the kids as soon a Joe walked into the restaurant Denise closed down for the night. I looked over to Joe too see his reaction, smiling like an idiot.

"So, Joseph tell me when are you getting married?" His mother asked him. "Mom" he started to whine. "I'm just saying Joseph, I want grandbabies, why don't you just marry Demi, I'm surprised you two haven't gotten together yet' "WHAT?" I said completely red and almost choking on the chicken I was eating. "MOM, me and Demi are just friends" he said reassuring everyone. "I was just saying" "She's right Joseph your not getting any younger" Mr. Jonas added in. "Dad, can we just drop the conversation please" he said slumping in his seat. Silence took over the whole table until Kevin started laughing and soon the whole table erupted in laughter. "Mom, I love you" he said grabbing her hand. "I love you too Joseph, but all I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt"

"Madison, behave with grandma this weekend I'll see you on Sunday morning ok?" I said kissing my daughter on her head "now Adam take care of your sister and don't forget to check your blood sugar ok?" I said sending him a wink and kissing him on his head. Joe's dinner had just finished and I was handing my mother the bags I packed and kept in Joe's car. It was the time again, where my kids would spend the weekend with my mother and I would spend the weekend relaxing and sleeping in. "Mija, relax I got them" my mother said kissing me on the head just like I did for my kids. "Go home and stop worrying, you do this every time" my cheeks instantly became red. "Fine, fine I'll see you Sunday ma" I said getting into Joe's car.

"I'm so tired" I said in a whiny voice as I walked into my apartment. I took of my shoes and threw my self on the couch. "Me too" Joe said doing the same. "Alright I am going to go change, be right back. You know what to do, choose a movie if you want and you know where the beers are" I said getting up and walking into my bedroom. I walked into my room and removed the clips from my hair and went straight to the washroom to wipe off my make-up and then walked back out and set pajamas out on the bed; a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Um Joe can you come here please" I heard Joe groan and walk into my bedroom. "Um can you un-zip me please" I said my cheeks red and on fire. "Sure" he said with not emotion on his face. I pulled my hair to the side and I felt his finger tips reach for the zipper and slowly pull it down and graze my exposed skin as he went down sending shivers up and down my spine. "Thanks" I said as he walked out of the room without saying anything. I quickly changed trying to brush off the butterflies in my stomach.

Sitting in my dark living room with nothing but the cheesy ABC film the TV at one in the morning, Joe hadn't said a word since he left my room. He usually doesn't shut up and I always beg him to stop and now I am hoping he starts and never shuts up. "Um, Demi?" Joe said, startling me. "Yea" I was confused he seemed hesitant and I didn't know what to do or say. "I've been thinking" he said abruptly "Joe is everything ok? Like you've been super quite since we got her and its worrying me cause you never shut up" I said in one breath. He got up and looked at me "I've been thinking about what my mom said, it's been running through my mind all day" "Joe what are you saying?" I said as I got up and stood in front of him ' I don't know, it's ju-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at me, silence over came both of us, I stood in front of my best friend confused,

"What if everyone is right?" Joe spoke breaking the silence. "What are you sayi-"he interrupted me. "Everyone keeps saying how we are perfect for each other, and clearly we are blind if we can't see it ant everyone can, and since I got here I can't stop thinking about what my mother said. I want to settle down and but I haven't found the right person and then I look at you and your absolutely beautiful and your and amazing mom and my best friend and I love your kids and I love you and I honestly think if we give it a shot I could fall in love with you" he said staring into my eyes. "Oh my god Joe, I don't know what to say" I said backing away from him. "Just tell are you willing to try" he said stepping forward towards me and trapping me against a wall. "Wel-"I was interrupted once again, but this time by his lips. "Tell me you didn't feel anything at all" Joe said removing his lips from mine, with his forehead gently placed against mine

There were no words to describe the feeling of Joe lips on mine, as soon as he asked "if I felt anything", there was no way of answering him they only way I could answer was to do what he just did to me. I grabbed his face and slammed my lips against his. The adrenaline rush I had was being kicked into over drive, he lifted my legs and I wrapped him around his waist and he leaned us into the wall. I ran my finger through his hair down to his neck and began to take of his tie that he has loosened earlier. Our kisses became more urgent and more sensual. The room was silent, the only thing that was heard was our panting, and our lips crushing against one another and the ever random moan here and there.

"Bedroom" I mumbled against Joe's lips, in between our kisses. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and he carried me to my bedroom, before I knew it, our shirts were off. It was too late to back down now, and in all honestly I don't think either of us wanted to. My finger fumbled with his belt as his fumbled with the clasp on my bra. In a matter of second his pants were off and so was my bra. Our lips never left each other as our hands explored each other's body. His lips began to touch every piece of exposed skin; he started at my neck and worked his way down to my chest all the way down to where my panties were. His finger clipped onto them and took them off in one quick motion. His lips began to kiss all the way up my body again until they fell onto my lips. Our lips perfectly against each other the way the moved and longed for each other every time they were apart.

Joe and I, me and Joe. It finally began to process in my mind when his boxers came off and our lips separated and he looked me in the eyes. There, in my bed laid two fully naked people, ready to have sex. Two people who happened to be best friends, both aware of the fact that this will forever change the relationship, and both also fully aware that there was no turning back. I looked up at him and he at me, the nervousness in his face was obvious, I smiled at him and grabbed his face and reconnected our lips once again. His hands reached up to chest and he began to message and kneed them, disconnected our lips so I could moan. The smirk on his face was evident. This was it; I was a hundred percent ready.

* * *

Longest chapter i've ever written of anything. :$

Twitter: _MarinaBarros

Reviews please , loveee Marinaaaaa


End file.
